Risette Norden (Student)
Howaito Misuto) |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 18Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 2 / Chapter 10 Bonus Content |height = |weight = |birthday = April 22 |eyes = Aquamarine |hair = Pale Pink |blood type = O |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Walpurgis Academy Disciplinary Committee Gauntlet |occupation = |previous occupation = Puppeteer Deputy Chief of Disciplinary CommitteeKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 11, Page 9 |team = |previous team = Disciplinary Committee |partner = |previous partner = Snow White Felix Kingsfort |base of operations = |status = Deceased |relatives = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 10 |anime debut = Episode 3 |seiyu = Mamiko Noto |english voice = Jad Saxton |image gallery= Yes }} For the article about Cannibal Candy, see 'Risette Norden (Eliza)''. '''Risette Norden (リゼット・ノルデン Rizetto Noruden) was a student of Walpurgis Academy, who is ranked 34th. Appearance Manga Risette was a woman of average stature, who has a hair that reaches past down to her nape; two bangs are framing her face that reaches down to her bosom and wears a round-framed eyeglasses. For her attire, Risette wears the academy's uniform; she wears a white long sleeves with and also wears a cravat tie and tops it off with a black vest that has a large gap on the front that emphasizes the chest area which has three buttons on the left side and tailored with sharp edges. She wears an armband on her left arm which has a tassel on the side. Risette wears a skirt, dark-colored knee socks and shoes. Anime Having minor modifications, Risette now sports a pale pink hair, aquamarine eyes, sports a pale pink lipstick and the frame of her eyeglasses are altered from round to rectangular and is colored olive. She is still wearing the same attire, except that Risette's hosiery is now a black stocking.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 3 History At an unknown point in time, she was a 3rd year student at the Walpurgis Academy as the Deputy Chief of the Disciplinary Committee until she was murdered by Eliza, who subsequently took her place and impersonated her. Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Page 15 Plot Cannibal Candy arc While searching for the lockers, Raishin Akabane goes to her locker to confirm his doubts, only to find her corpse inside of it.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 22-27 Former Abilities Mana Affinity and Puppetry: As a student of Walpurgis Academy, Risette was a Puppeteer that has Mana inside her body and has the ability to control an Automaton. However, the full extent of Risette's strength and abilities in doing so remains unknown. Former Automaton Snow White (スノーホワイト Sunōhowaito): The name of Risette's Automaton. Nothing is known about it and it is unknown whether the Automaton is still functioning after its owner's death. Trivia *Risette was strong at academic subjects, especially with Math and Science and was not weak at any academic subjects. *Risette's specialties were Stenography, Accounting and Bookkeeping. *Risette had been acknowledged twice. *Risette's Entry Code, White Mist ( Howaito Misuto) when translated means "White Mock Fog". *Like Charlotte Belew, Risette resided in the the Gryphon Female Dormitory. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased